hitmanfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Виктор Новиков
Виктор Новиков '— одна из целей игры HITMAN™ на миссии «Гвоздь программы». Он влиятельный русский олигарх, владелец дома мод «Сэнгвин» в Париже и сподвижник печально известной шпионской организации «ЯГО». Биография Сколотивший миллиарды, Новиков процветал во время капиталистического бума на постсоветском пространстве. Когда же дальнейший спад серьезно ударил его по карману, Новиков открыл для себя новые источники дохода. Корпоративный шпионаж. Вымогательство. Мошенничество. Похищения людей и поджоги. Все что угодно, лишь бы и дальше жить на широкую ногу. И вот пять лет назад произошло нечто удивительное: Новиков порвал с преступной деятельностью. Он приобрел «Сэнгвин», один из самых старых и прославленных модных брендов Европы, перебрался в Париж и стал абсолютно законопослушным. Во всяком случае, так кажется, Сейчас Мы полагаем, что «мистер Модник» все это время покрывал куда более прибыльный бизнес, созданный его подругой, легендарной израильской супермоделью Далией Марголис. Новиков обаятелен, но при этом самолюбив и жесток. От старых привычек непросто избавиться. Горделивый, упрямый, самонадеянный, и при том с низкой самооценкой. Этого человека не стоит пытаться загонять в угол. И все же мы думаем, что подлинная власть — в руках Далии Марголис. HITMAN™ Виктор Новиков нанял Теневого клиента, чтобы избавиться от агента ФСБ по имени Камаров, который почти раскрыл его темные дела с «ЯГО». А так же заплатил агенту ФСБ - Максу Деккеру, чтобы он уничтожил улики против него. Теневой клиент сделал все так, будто это было самоубийство. В ответ Новиков передал ему досье, в котором содержатся все тайны «мировой элиты». Теневой клиент использовал его, чтобы стать ближе к «Провиденс», его заклятому врагу, а так же отправил СМС-команду «опубликовать имена». ''Этими именами оказались Новиков и Марголис, и на следующий день Агент 47 ликвидировал их. Диалоги Диалог Себастьяна Сато и Виктора Новикова: :Сато': Почему бы тебе самому не выйти на сцену? Мы все знаем, как ты любишь купаться в лучах славы! :'Новиков': Не будь такой язвой, Себастьян. Нравится тебе или нет, ты — звезда шоу, так что ты примерь в нём участие. :'Сато': О, нет! Я туда не пойду! Эта коллекция... просто кощунство! Ты из меня предателя сделал, Виктор! Я не могу смотреть в лицо этим людям, и ты меня не заставишь! А как насчет этого? А?! :'Новиков': Чёрт-ас-два не заставлю! Всего один звонок, помнишь? :'Сато': Нет, ты этого не сделаешь. Ты не посмеешь. Я нужен тебе. Именно я. Моё имя стоит на афишах. Без репутации я для тебя бесполезен. :'Новиков': Хорошая попытка, Себастьян. Умно. Вот только я не приемлю компромиссов. Так что иди на сцену, а не то, клянусь богом, я тебя зарою. Диалог Виктора Новикова и агента: :'Агент': Ну, все подтверждено, сэр. Обвинения ФСБ против вас сняты. О трагической смерти Камарова никто не упоминал. Равно как и о его предполагаемой связи с ЦРУ. :'Новиков': Отлично. Отлично. Ну, с этим разобрались, значит. Я знал, что наш «безымянный друг» не подведёт. Великолепно. :'Агент': Нет, мне это все равно не нравится. Тревожно как-то. Что это за человек такой? Входит в сверхохраняемое правительственное здание, убивает начальника из ФСБ, выдаёт его за агента ЦРУ, даже глазом не моргнув. Где ты его вообще отыскал? :'Новиков': Видишь ли, в том-то и дело. Это он нашёл меня. Он знал, что ФСБ копается в моем прошлом. И он знал все о «ЯГО» и использовании моделей, как подсадных уток. Абсолютно все. И найти такого вот парня? Скажем так, пусть беседу ведёт именно он. :'Агент': И все же. Все досье целиком? Немаленькая цена за день работы. :'Новиков': Будь я проклят, Филипп. Вы с Далией в чём-то да согласились. Давай же. Пойдём обратно. Диалог Далии Марголис и Виктора Новикова в безопасной комнате: :'Марголис': Мда, миленько здесь :'Новиков': Не ворчи, Далия. Это обычная процедура. Мы выйдем, как только с угрозой разберутся. :'Марголис': Ага. И будем надеяться, что полдесятка магнатов, миллиардеров и без пяти минут суперзлодеев наверху к тому времени все еще захотят потратить деньги. :'Новиков': Может, дома продолжим? :'Марголис': Ладно. Так что это было такое? :'Новиков': Я знаю не больше тебя. :'Марголис': Это же не связано с тем белоглазым наемником, которому ты заплатил за убийство начальника отдела из ФСБ, правда? :'Новиков': Ты теперь каждый раз мне будешь это вспоминать? :'Марголис': Пока ты что-нибудь еще тупее не сделаешь. :'Новиков': Типа кражи списка агентов? Серьезно, Далия, ты слишком далеко зашла. Должна же быть граница. Это даже я понимаю. Может мы оба с тобой идиоты... :'Марголис': Гениальные идиоты. :'Новиков': На такое я согласен. Кстати, мне нравится твой позывной у охраны. «Павлин». Неплохо звучит. «Павлин и Кобра». :'Марголис': Эм-м. Павлин — это ты, дорогой. :'Новиков': Что? Нет, конечно. Я Кобра. :'Марголис': Хочешь поспорить? :'Новиков': Иногда я тебя ненавижу, Далия. :'Марголис': Ну да, ну да... А еще говорят, что у нас ничего общего. Интересные факты и примечания * Кодовое имя Виктора Новикова в испытании по его убийству – «Денежный мешок». * Новикова заметно меньше интересует происходящее в «ЯГО», чем его подругу Марголис. Он предпочитает сосредотачивать свое внимание на показ мод. Далия указывает, что он вместо преступной деятельности мог бы заняться дизайном. *Любимый напиток Новикова - «Боксёр без перчаток», коктейль, который является одним из способов устранения его. *Из диалогов между Новиковым и его телохранителями можно узнать, что он был боксером-любителем. *Новиков ссылается на Валери Сент-Клер, имеющей «куриный дом», что очень похоже на легенду о Бабе Яге и избушке на курьих ножках. *На миссии «Клуб 27» изображения Новикова на обложке журнала рядом с ноутбуком Джордана Кросса. *Есть вырезанная аудиозапись диалога 47-го и Донована. Когда Новиков отравлялся рвотным ядом и бежал в туалет, телохранитель вставал у дверей и, чтобы пройти к цели, нужно было поговорить с телохранителем. :'47-й': Something wrong with mr Novikov? (Что-то не так с мистером Новиковым?) :'Донован': None of your concern. (Это вас не касается) :'47-й': I was an army medic. I think, I can help. (Я был армейским медиком. Думаю, я смогу помочь.) :'Донован': Fine. Fine, sure, why not? Give it a try. (Хорошо. Хорошо, почему бы и нет? Попробуй. * В игре также присутствует ещё один вырезанный разговор, только уже телефонный. Он должен состояться после того как Далия будет сброшена с балкона так, чтобы Виктор этого не заметил. :'Новиков: Это Виктор. :Содерс: Далия мертва. :Новиков: Мертва? Кто это? :Содерс: Это сейчас не важно. Главный вопрос в том, кому ты это отдал? :Новиков: Дал что? :Содерс: Ты знаешь о чём я сейчас говорю. Неужели ты думал, что тот, кому ты отдал досье, просто позволит тебе уйти? Мне нужно имя. :Новиков: Откуда ты знаешь, что Далия пропала, если только ... Содерс! МКА! Это твоя работа! И зачем такому важному человеку звонить мне, если... ты действительно работаешь на кого-то другого сейчас... я должен был догадаться. :Содерс: Время течёт, господин Новиков. Ты бы не попал в эту передрягу, если бы не стал делать и говорить все, что угодно, лишь бы спасти свою шкуру. Бесхребетный человек, лишенный честности в этой игре, скоро потеряет свою жизнь. :Новиков: 'О... горшок обзывает этот чайник чёрным? (Английская идиома, можно перевести как "Чья бы корова мычала, а твоя бы молчала") Как сейчас твое сердце, Эрих? :Содерс бросает трубку. '' :Новиков Курту: "Медленно выводи гостей. Полицию вызывать не будем." Галерея Hitman2015-novikov-announcementtrailer.png|В трейлере Hitman2015-novikov-casefile-gameplaytrailer.png H2016-NovikovBetaRender.png|Рендер Виктор Новиков в брифинге.png|В брифинге Виктор Новиков и Далия Марголис в брифинге.png|В брифинге Hitman2015-novikov-gameplaytrailer.png|Оригинальная внешность en: Viktor Novikov Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи HITMAN™ Категория:Цели Категория:Цели HITMAN™